fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Masses
A Black Mass '''is an important event in the Holy Piercer series, it is an act where multiple demons sacrifice multiple souls (mostly human souls) to a powerful and ancient eldritch god (who would later turn out to be Diadem Black) which in turn would grant them incredible power and help them try and conquer the planes of existence and rule the world. There have been '''10 '''Black Masses so far (as well as '''13 '''Repentances). Ceremony The Black Mass is done through a few steps. * Step One, all participants must bring forth a sacrifice to the mighty circle. All are trapped in cages of dragon bones stained with blood. * Step Two, a demonic mass dedicated to the dark god that will grant them the power they so desire. * Step Three, the devil-pope must now circombobulate the idol dedicated to this dark god, the idol is a small totem with many ancient heiroglyphs and symbols, all of their meaning lost even to The Divine and The Devil. * Step Four, the sacrifices are offered, and whatever blood they had would be used to soak the floor, with the blood soon filling up the circle. * Step 5, everyone recites a prayer, it is similar to ''Our Father ''but instead of worshiping The Divine, it is for The Devil. The First Black Mass The First Black Mass was orchestrated by The Devil during the Paleolithic Age somewhere in ancient europe, back when it was still mostly inhabited by the Neanderthals. Demons, trolls and other creatures rose from the depths of hell, through scorched earth or from the great mountains of old, capturing the neanderthals and sacrificing them in order to gain power, with half of the power they gain being passed onto The Devil. This massive sacrifice to a locked god granted them incredible amounts of power, and fed The Devil so much power that when they attacked Heaven the next day, they were almost victorious, killing numerous angels and even managing to destroy most of the Seraphim. The Devil even almost defeated his brother, The Divine, having set his hair up on damned hellfire, slashed him with his serrated demon-iron blade, and gored him with his horns. Fortunately for The Divine however, one of his sons and captain of the Seraphim, The Lightbringer managed to intervene just in time, The Lightbringer absorbed the leftover power of his fallen angel brothers before going on to face The Devil, he (Lightbringer) was killed in seconds, but it did result in an explosion which rejuvenated The Divine and pushed back The Devil, as well as buying The Divine enough time to grab the Fiery Revolving Sword, Angelicus, and stab The Devil with it, releasing the power back into the abyss and pushing the forces of Hell back out of Heaven. The First Black Mass is given the alias ''"The Darkest Beginning" or simply '"The Beginning" due to being the first of its kind. It is called the former also due to the fact that it was the beginning of ''"The Darkest Days" ''(which was the series of battles that took place earlier). The Second Black Mass The Second Black Mass is an infamous event for it involves the fall of The Divine's favorite son (before The Messiah) and most trusted Seraph general, The Lightbringer. The Lightbringer' selfish sacrifice to protect his father from the heavily empowered Devil left a supposedly mortal wound vertically across The Lightbringer's back, while The Divine was able to heal this wound with his divine powers, not even his godly power and The Lightbringer's physiology could heal the corruptive properties of what ever was left. Slowly the Lightbringer went more insane and diabolical, eventually gaining a much more sinister outlook upon Heaven, and was consumed with sin, such as envy, desiring his father's throne, wrath, which he often took out on his fellow Seraphs and archangels, lust, by bedding women he desired, greed, by hording gold and silver to the point where it created The Dragons, sloth, by no longer participating in most of The Divine's ordered raids, gluttony, by overindulging in the ambrosia of Olympus and finally, Pride, to the point where he believed he could defeat and surpass God. The Lightbringer would descend onto Earth, rally the people of The Lost Continent, and by sacrificing them all he gained incredible power, he would then try not only to destroy his father, but also dominate all of existence, this included Hell and Earth. For the first time Heaven and Hell would unite against a common foe, and it is said that the two brothers would band together in defeating The Lightbringer. The battle was immense and fractured the planes of existence, costing both The Divine and The Devil a portion of their power, and depleting the resources of Heaven and Hell, but The Lightbringer was not yet dead, no, instead what remained of him landed in an area in Hell known as The X. Here he was found by demons, and despite his threats of conquering the universe they nursed him in their dark keep, respecting him for his strength and believing one day he will conquer the realms. It is said that The Lightbringer's betrayal was the start of what would be The Divine's downward descent into madness.Category:Events Category:Event Category:Demons Category:War